


Literally a Fucking Model

by pennywritesthings (orphan_account)



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-21 10:12:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9543212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/pennywritesthings
Summary: Meg Turney is just too good looking.Tumblr Anon said: ’ its like you wanna ruin girls for me’ meg or arryn/reader





	

“Jesus fucking Christ,” you muttered, staring at your computer screen with wide eyes as you scrolled down a bit more. You had finished editing the latest How To about an hour ago and you were now scrolling through tumblr and drooling over the Playboy pictures of your coworker, Meg Turney.

You had always known Meg was a model. Even before you found out that she actually legitimately was a model, the moment you saw her for the first time, you knew she just had to be one. Either that or she should be one. However, you didn’t expect her to be a model for Playboy of all companies. You were sure your nose was going to bleed as if you were an anime schoolgirl with a crush (not too far from the truth) if you saw any more pictures of Meg, but still you looked for more.

Eventually you just had to log off tumblr in general and you sat at your desk with a pout, your arms crossed over your chest. Which, because it was just your luck, was how Meg found you fifteen minutes later.

“You okay, Y/N? You look a little… disgruntled.” Meg giggled, one hand casually on her hip and the other holding her cell phone.

You simply glared at her with no real malice in response. “It’s like you want to ruin women for me!” You complained, and she laughed again, sending a wink your way before heading to her office.

God damn her.


End file.
